


You're Where I Wanna Go

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Side SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: "“So Lena brought you back a really old, rare Bible - something we have no use for because we are Jewish - that for some reason you couldn’t have shipped to you.”"That is... exactly right.""--in which alex uses lena as her own personal postage service





	You're Where I Wanna Go

**Author's Note:**

> based on the fact that lena had been spending time in metropolis and i headcanon that maggie moved to metropolis after The Breakup and also that lena and maggie are friends
> 
> also yes the title is from a star is born
> 
> unbeta'd lol

Kara thinks Alex is lying to her, she’s just not sure about what.

 

But Alex is being evasive and she’s been trying to hide the fact she’s been texting with someone all night. She doesn’t want to push Alex, but she also wants to know the gossip; there is nothing Kara loves more in this world than using gossip to torture her sister.

 

“Anything you want to tell me?” Kara says. “How’s the dating scene?”

 

Alex hesitates before smiling. “You know what, it’s going really well.”

 

“Alex, that’s great!” Kara exclaims, leaning forward.

 

“Calm down,” Alex says immediately and Kara pouts.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t get that look on your face like you’re gonna officiate my wedding!”

 

Kara laughs. “I’m not officiating it, I’m planning it. Actually, no. Nevermind. I’ll do both.”

 

“Things are casual, Kara. I’m taking things slow. But things… things are good.” Alex smiles and eats her lo mein and Kara regards her for a moment. She’s more relaxed than she’s been in a long time. Kara had gotten used to seeing Alex’s eyes filled with a certain amount of sadness. But finally, it seems to be gone; Alex’s smile is genuine and full.

 

“You’ll tell me, right? Kara asks. “If you find someone you’re serious about?”

 

Alex’s smile disappears from her eyes, and that’s when Kara knows for sure that she’s hiding something.

 

“Of course,” Alex tells her, before changing the subject. “So how was your day today?”

 

“There’s this really great new reporter at work who reminds me too much of me, but I can tell she’s gonna be great. Oh! And Lena’s back!”

 

Alex chokes on her lo mein.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, it’s just, uh, Lena didn’t tell me she was back yet.”

 

Kara raises her eyebrow. “Since when do you chat with Lena?”

 

“Since she was gonna bring me back something from Metropolis.”

 

Kara can tell Alex is unravelling; for the director of a secret government organisation, Alex is terrible at lying about certain things.

 

“Oh yeah?” Kara asks, trying to find as many holes in the story as she could. “What she bring back for you?”

 

“A… book.”

 

“A book you can only get in Metropolis?”

 

“Yeah, it’s, uh, from a rare bookstore there. She was doing me a favor.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“And what book is it?”

 

“The… Bible.”

 

“We’re Jewish.”

 

“It’s an artefact.”

 

“So Lena brought you back a really old, rare Bible - something we have no use for because we are Jewish - that for some reason you couldn’t have shipped to you.”

 

“That is… exactly right.”

 

Kara narrows her eyes. “You’re a terrible liar.”

 

“I’m not lying!” Alex replies, shoveling rice into her mouth.

 

“Well then I can’t wait to see your new Bible, Alex. And I can’t wait to ask Lena all about it.”

 

“Good because I also can’t wait for that,” Alex says before changing topic. “So how’s your mega-crush on Lena going?”

 

Kara blushes. “I don’t have a crush on her!”

 

Alex snorts. “Sure. And I’m the terrible liar.”

 

“She’s just so pretty,” Kara moans, relenting. “It’s hard to function when she’s around, she makes my brain stop working.”

 

“We’ve all been there,” Alex sighs. Kara decides to drop it, for now. She’ll figure out what Alex is hiding eventually. She always does.

 

///

 

_ i really hope you sent me an old antique bible _

 

**??????????????**

 

_ i’ll explain later but kara lol. ft later? _

 

**yes pls i miss u**

 

_ i bet i miss you more _

 

_ /// _

 

“I don’t like lying to my friend, Director Danvers,” Lena says as Alex enters the room, not even looking up from her computer. She misses Alex rolling her eyes.

 

“It’s Alex, not Director Danvers. And you’re not lying, you’re just not telling her the truth.”

 

This time it’s Lena who rolls her eyes.

 

“I don’t understand what the big deal is,” Lena says, standing from her desk. She walks to her sideboard and pours them both a generous amount of whiskey. Alex takes it from her.

 

“I don’t want to tell anybody anything until there’s something to tell. Right now it’s just casual.”

 

Lena laughs. “You’re sending expensive gifts across the country to each other, it’s not exactly passing notes in class.”

 

“It’s expensive?” Alex asks, perking up.

 

“I’d say so. At least it’s a lot more durable than the damn bonsai tree I had to babysit on the way there.” Lena sips her drink, having flashbacks to the stupid small tree she’d had to take care of on the way to Metropolis.

 

“And again, I said thank you for that and then I got you a technology supply deal with the DEO. You’re making millions off that favor.”

 

Lena smirks. “What do I get in exchange for this favour?”

 

“The satisfaction of helping out a friend,” Alex deadpans.

 

Lena relents, and pulls out a long, thin box that was sitting behind her desk. Alex takes it from her and inspects it, despite the fact there’s not much there to inspect; it’s a plain brown box with no markings on it. It’s thin, and seems to be almost as long as a --

 

“Thank god I took the private jet, that thing would’ve been a security nightmare on commercial,” Lena says, taking another drink.

 

“She got me a  _ sword?? _ ” Alex asks, her voice a lot more high pitched than it usually is. She opens the box to reveal a longsword with an ornate handle. Alex gasps - honest to god gasps - as she looks down at the shiny metal. She picks up the note that lies on top, smiling at the familiar, messy writing.

 

_ They sell these at the markets near my place and to be honest they make me think of you whenever I see them. Strong, beautiful, deadly. Looking forward to when I can see you again. All my love. _

 

“It’s honestly the gayest gift I’ve ever seen,” Lena says, “it’s quite remarkable.”

 

“Thank you for bringing it,” Alex says earnestly. “I really appreciate it.”

 

Lena smiles. “Of course. Any time.”

 

“Oh!” Alex says, remembering her conversation with Kara, “If Kara asks, you got me an antique bible from Metropolis.”

 

“That counts as lying!”

 

“Kthanksfortheswordandthedrinkbyeeeeeee,” Alex says quickly, bundling up her present and leaving the office. She knows she must look insane with a giant box under her arm and a giant grin on her face, but she doesn’t care because she has the best not-sure-if-she’s-my-girlfriend in the world.

 

///

 

Alex is busy admiring her sword when Kara arrives. And due to her sister’s superspeed (and the fact she’s handling a very sharp sword) Alex struggles to hide it from her.

 

“What the hell is that?” Kara asks as she puts the takeaway on the kitchen counter. 

 

Alex weighs her options. She could tell her sister the truth and they could have a very serious and emotional discussion. She could explain exactly what’s been going on and come clean.

 

Or she could… not do that.

 

“This is my sword,” Alex says.

 

“Why do you have a sword?” Kara asks. She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, and Alex thinks maybe her sister is spending too much time with Lena.

 

“A-all lesbians have a sword.”

 

Somehow the raised eyebrows is raised even higher.

 

“Lena doesn’t have a sword.”

 

“As far as you know.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes and pours them both wine. Alex puts her sword away, admiring it one last time before putting it back in the box, while Kara puts the takeaway on the coffee table. 

 

“I don’t know why you can’t tell me what’s going on,” Kara says through a mouthful of chinese food.

 

“It’s… complicated.”

 

“I can keep up.”

 

“I’m just. I’m afraid you might react badly?”

 

“I’m gonna ask you this once,” Kara says, putting down her food and facing Alex. “Are you… Are you sleeping with Lena?”

 

Alex can’t help but laugh in Kara’s face, quickly pulling her into a hug.

 

“Kara I’m not seeing Lena in any capacity except to use her as a personal Fed Ex service.”

 

“... Is that a sex thing?”

 

“No! I would never - not in a million years - sleep with Lena Luthor. Or date her. Or hang out with her in any way that could be construed as more than platonic.”

 

Kara sighs. “Okay. It’s just. I really like her, okay?”

 

“I know, honey. You don’t have to worry. The truth is, I’ve been speaking to Maggie again.”

 

Kara smiles, but Alex can tell it’s forced. 

 

“See, I knew you wouldn’t approve.”

 

“No, I do! I like Maggie! I just don’t want you to get hurt again, Alex.”

 

“I’m not going to. We’re talking and it’s fun and it’s easy.”

 

“So why not tell me that?”

 

“I don’t know if it’s gonna get serious again.”

 

“Well just ask her.”

 

Alex sighs. “It’s not that simple. I don’t know how to have a conversation like that not in person. I just wanna see her, but I can’t fly to Metropolis because there’s way too much going on at work.”

 

“So instead you’re sending Lena back and forth between you like you’re middle schoolers?”

 

Alex shrugged. “She was going and I know she sees Maggie sometimes when she’s there so I sent a bonsai tree and some whiskey with her as a surprise. And then she sent a sword back. That stuff’s too hard to ship.”

 

With Alex’s secret out in the open, they sit in a comfortable silence.

 

“You’re really doing this again? Like, you’re sure about this?”

 

Alex smiles, nodding. “She’s all I want, Kara.”

 

Kara stands up, stretching.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

///

 

Alex isn’t sure what to expect when she hears Kara opening her balcony door at two in the morning, but it’s definitely not a windswept Maggie standing in the living room.

 

“Maggie?” Alex rubs her eyes, not sure if she’s hallucinating or not.

 

“Your sister came to pick me up.”

 

Alex shakes her head. “Of course she did. I’m sorry--”

 

“She said that you couldn’t come but that we really need to talk.”

 

“You didn’t have to come with her--”

 

“She’s right.”

 

“Oh.”

 

She sits on the couch and Maggie sits beside her. 

 

Maggie takes a deep breath.

 

“I wanna make this work again, Alex.”

 

Alex thinks she might cry, partly from the half-sleep delirium she’s in, but mostly from hearing Maggie’s words. 

 

“You do?” she whispers, and Maggie nods.

 

“I can transfer back here, I can quit, I don’t care. I just know that every time I have to hang up the phone… Saying goodbye to you hurts. I don’t want to keep saying goodbye to you.”

 

“I don’t want to lose you again, Maggie.”

 

She smiles. “You won’t.”

 

Maggie leans over and kisses Alex softly. It’s brand new and it’s familiar and Alex feels like she’s home again, in Maggie’s embrace.

 

“You’re here,” Alex says, as though she’s just realising what’s going on.

 

“You’re not wearing any pants,” Maggie laughs.

 

“You’re welcome!” comes Kara’s voice from outside, and Maggie laughs even harder while Alex rolls her eyes. She stands up and takes Maggie’s hand, leading her into the bedroom.

 

“By the way?” Alex says.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re almost as good a present as the sword.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always follow me over at murdershegoat on tumblr


End file.
